Youll Always Have Me
by onesieandacalendar
Summary: Addison and Derek in 1st grade, 8th grade, at their High School Graduation, Wedding and Day of their Divorce, ADDEK, one-shot. R&R Re-uploaded due to some error.


**Yeah, so I know I should totally be updating my other stories, but this idea just wouldn't go away.**

**So here it is, and reviews are love, like seriously, they make me very, very happy.**

**Disclaimer- Although I'd really love to—I don't own anything.**

* * *

_First Grade_

Addison swung back and forth on the swing in her backyard while smiling at her friend, Derek.

"When I grow up I want to be a doctor." Derek said, proudly.

"I want to save babies."

"I want to save brainsssssss." He added, eyes widening when he said the word 'brains'.

Addison scrunched up her face and did her best to look utterly disgusted "Ewwww"

Derek smiled and laughed.

"Derek?" She asked.

"What?"

"Do you think we'll be friends forever?"

"Of course we will." He answered as though she was crazy for having any doubt that they wouldn't.

* * *

_8__th__ grade_

Derek walked across the park to find Addison sitting under a tree, arms wrapped around her knees.

It was Thursday night, not to mention it was cold and dark, and normally someone would ask what the hell she was doing out there, but Derek understood. Addison always wanted to get away from everything when she was upset.

He sat down next to her and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She said, softly.

He looked at her and could tell she had been crying. For a few minutes they just sat there in silence. She wiped away her tears and looked up at Derek,

"Are you ever afraid…like, of growing up?"

"No. Not really, why, are you?

She paused and looked down at her feet; her voice became almost a whisper "I'm afraid of ending up alone."

"Addison, that's not going to happen."

"How can you be so sure, Derek?" She was starting to cry again.

"Because, you'll always have me."

Addison froze and looked up from her feet to meet Derek's eyes. He brought his hand to her cheek and stroked it softly before putting it behind her head, and pulling her closer to him.

His lips met hers for only a few seconds, but they both still felt a spark. He pulled back to let her breathe, and smiled, "Come here." He said before pulling Addison into his arms.

For the next hour they sat there like that, neither of them saying a word, but still knowing exactly what was going on in each other's minds.

* * *

_High school graduation_

Addison ran up to Derek and threw her arms around his neck, "Derek!"

"Addison." He said, less enthusiastic then she had been.

"Can you believe this? We're finally graduating!"

"I know."

"What's wrong Derek?" She asked, concerned.

"Addison, I love you."

* * *

_Wedding_

Addison had never been happier in her entire life. She was standing next to the love of her life, and she was about to marry him.

Truth is she was scared out of her mind, but she the occasional reassuring smiles from Derek were enough to get her through.

The priest's words were echoing in her mind, as though she couldn't exactly process them, but she finally managed to pull herself out of her thoughts and add "I do."

The priest looked at Derek, and then at Addison, "You may now kiss the bride."

Derek pulled Addison into his arms and kissed her passionately, she never wanted him to let go.

* * *

_Day of the Divorce_

Today was the day Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepard would drop the 'Shepard' from her name.

Today was the day she lost her best friend, and more importantly the love of her life.

Today was the day all Addison wanted to do, was to cry.

Today was the day the only three words Addison could think of, were 'I love you'.

Addison pulled her head out of her hands and looked at the picture of her and Derek in their graduation gowns that was on the dresser,

A tear rolled down her face as she said, "I love you too, Derek."

* * *

**Like it? Yes? No? Have a favorite one out of the 5? Please tell me in a review(: I'm feeling extremely obligated to write a fic about Addek in the early years now like 8****th**** grade to highschoolish…but maybe that's just me? I don't know, what do you think?**


End file.
